Solitude
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: Prusse est une grande gueule. Pour ça, il n'y a aucun doute. Mais les apparences sont bien souvent trompeuses et même Prusse conserve ses petits secrets.


Bonjour à tous !

Oui, je sais, je vais me faire taper parce que je publie un OS et en attendant, le chapitre du _**Sherlock Holmes d'Oslo**_ n'est toujours pas sorti x) (et il arrive ce soir) Mais cet OS est spécial ! Ce n'est pas un OS pour Halloween. Déjà parce que vous avez déjà pas mal de lecture avec tout ce qui se fait tous les ans à cette période de l'année, mais aussi parce que je n'étais pas trop en mode Halloween cette année, mais plus Fête des morts. Oui, très joyeux, je sais.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est un vraiment un OS que je voulais écrire sur Prusse. C'est un personnage qui me tient beaucoup à cœur et à qui j'ai envie de faire des gros câlins parce que voilà, de mon point de vue, Prusse est peut-être un des personnages les plus tristes d'Hetalia. Et donc, vu l'histoire, je trouvais approprié de publier cet OS le 1er novembre.

Ah ! Et pour la petite histoire, j'ai écrit cet OS avant la publication du chapitre 12 (allez sur Hetarchive Scanlations pour le lire en anglais) que je vous encourage tellement vivement à lire car il regorge vraiment d'information sur Allemagne, sa naissance, Prusse, les autres provinces allemandes et même Autriche. C'est très drôle parce que l'auteur raconte finalement exactement le sujet de recherches que j'ai fait pour cet OS XD

Bref, mes amis, bonne lecture !

**_Disclaimer : _**_Hetalia, son univers et ses personnages** © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Solitude<strong>_

Beaucoup de nations viennent à disparaître. Elles s'évanouissent dans la nature sans laisser de trace. Il est même impossible de dire si elles se sont réellement et définitivement éteintes ou si elles se trouvent ailleurs. Ces nations déchues sont à la fois toujours là et à jamais disparues. Le mystère reste entier même après des millénaires. Personne ne comprend pourquoi certaines ne sont plus alors que d'autres, pourtant sans terre véritable, se trouvent toujours là. Personne n'a su expliquer comment certaines ont succombé après transformation de leur état alors que d'autres ont pour ainsi dire juste changé de nom.

Et à vrai dire, personne ne s'interroge plus vraiment…

Passées les premiers siècles, les nations dépassent l'angoisse d'une soudaine disparition et acceptent juste le temps présent, se laissant guider par les humains. Car après tout, elles n'y peuvent rien. Amie un jour, ennemie l'autre, elles ne comprennent pas bien elle-même parfois pourquoi elles doivent se battre entre elles. Mais mues par ce que les humains considèrent comme l'instinct, les nations obéissent à l'appel de leur destinée et se jettent dans la bataille. Et là, l'angoisse de disparaître pour de bon ressurgit brusquement, les étranglant et les sabrant. Puissantes ou pas, les nations retrouvent toutes l'angoisse de leur premier jour, petite nation fragile et en péril, de dépérir sans crier gare.

Les nations ont perdues au cours de leur longue existence des êtres chers, précieux, qu'elles auraient aimés garder à jamais auprès d'eux. Mais le temps et l'Histoire en décide toujours autrement. Humain ou pas, on finit tous par succomber un jour.

La souffrance que les nations ressentent n'est guère épargnée par l'écoulement des mois, des années et des siècles. Bien au contraire. Et plus encore envers une nation disparue. Car quoi de plus terrible que d'avoir perdu quelqu'un dont on ne sait ce qu'il est advenu ? Comment réagir ? Même une nation ne sait pas si elle doit le prendre pour une finalité et faire son deuil ou bien garder espoir.

Garder espoir pour l'éternité… c'est une bien lourde tâche.

Pour endiguer ce sentiment de vide que chaque nation a au moins vécu une fois dans sa vie, elles ont trouvées refuge dans un cimetière factice. Elles y ont érigés des tombes sans trop savoir ce qu'elles représentent, ou même quelles formes leur donner, quoi écrire à la place d'une épitaphe. Au final, ce sont de simples statues à l'image des nations disparues, sculptées par des artistes grandioses sur demande de leur proche. Un certain hommage en soi…

Certaines nations trouvent que cela est totalement déplacées et n'y ont jamais mis les pieds, défendant le point de vue que c'était enterrer soi-même des nations disparues mais dont rien n'assure la mort véritable. Pour d'autres, en revanche, le besoin de se recueillir, de ne pas oublier, de retrouver cet être disparu une dernière fois, de pouvoir mettre un objet, quelque chose en attendant un éventuel retour est rapidement devenu primordial.

Dans ce cimetière s'alignaient donc des statues triomphantes, à l'apogée de leur puissance, bienveillante et bienheureuse. Sculptées dans diverses matériaux selon l'inspiration de l'artiste ou du commanditaire, elles étaient à jamais figées dans une gloire d'antan, entourées de couronnes et de bouquets de fleurs nationales, d'armes et d'objets, tous de véritables antiquités, symboles d'un passé partagé avec ces nations toujours présentes.

Prusse déposa une flèche, ouvragée selon des méthodes médiévales, au pied d'une statue de bronze. Cette dernière était imposante plus par son regard que par sa stature ou sa position. Simplement debout, une main sur la garde d'une épée au flanc et l'autre empoignant un bouclier, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Mais pour Prusse, tout le charisme et la sagesse du personnage reposait dans le visage. Soigneusement détaillée, l'expression était légèrement pincée, les traits longilignes et effilés tandis que le sculpteur avait réussi à emplir le regard d'une majesté suprême. Les longs cheveux blonds étaient éternellement soulevés par un vent imaginaire et dégageaient le visage avec une prestance et une légèreté peu commune.

Tous les débuts novembre, Prusse ne se lassait pas de venir déposer une flèche devant cette statue. C'était un geste sage et modeste qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son caractère mais en ce jour de célébrations si particulier, il laissait au placard sa propre grandeur et son égo surdimensionné pour se concentrer sur ce père qu'il n'avait au final que peu connu.

La statue qu'il avait fait faire de Germanie devait représenter un être qu'il avait admiré et respecté. Elle devait rappeler à Prusse la simplicité de leur relation et les souvenirs les plus humbles. C'est pourquoi il y déposait toujours une flèche qui n'était autre qu'une exacte réplique de la première flèche qu'on lui avait appris à tirer. Que son père Germanie lui avait appris à tirer. Une des rares choses que cette figure paternelle lui avait transmises. Ses frères et sœurs n'avaient rien objecté quand il avait émis l'idée de cette statue.

Prusse était souvent seul lorsqu'il allait rendre visite à Germanie. Ce n'était pas forcément voulu mais il venait la plupart du temps en fin de matinée et personne d'autre parmi les germains n'étaient là. Son frère cadet ne l'accompagnait jamais, partisan que cette histoire de cimetière était malsaine. Allemagne avait toujours été dans le futur. Il n'avait jamais connu Germanie. Quand bien même il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme désormais, il était décidément très jeune. Surtout du point de vue de Prusse. Il comprenait qu'Allemagne n'ait pas envie de venir ici.

Pour Prusse, en revanche, cette visite était essentielle car il se sentait bien plus dans le passé. Sa vie lui semblait même parfois achevée. Et pourtant, il était toujours là. Il n'avait pas disparu alors même que son nom ne figurait plus que dans les livres d'Histoire. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout ce qui lui restait désormais, c'était ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'il regardait en avant, il n'avait que la sensation d'un grand vide, d'une étendue désertique, une vie dont il ne saurait que faire. Il était d'ailleurs toujours troublé lorsqu'il apprenait l'existence d'une jeune nation, ou d'une micro-nation. Le temps suivait son cours et l'Histoire s'écrivait sans lui. Sa vie appartenait à une époque révolue et il en prenait toujours plus conscience lorsqu'il se trouvait devant cette statue. Mais c'était également pour cette raison qu'au contraire de son jeune frère, il appréciait ce cimetière empli d'effigies.

Prusse délaissa finalement Germanie car, malheureusement, il n'avait pas qu'une nation disparue à visiter. Alors qu'il marchait, il croisa Suède, Norvège et Danemark. Tous les trois lui adressèrent un petit signe de tête. Puis, ils reprirent gaiement leur conversation. En effet, pour ces trois-là, malgré le caractère solennelle de ce cimetière, ce jour-là devait être joyeux. Plus unis que jamais, on avait l'impression de retrouver les trois valeureux vikings, garnements sans peur et sans reproche. C'était visiblement leur manière à eux de rendre hommage à Scandie, celui qui les avait élevés jadis.

A un croisement, il s'arrêta sur un banc. Il expira profondément et passa ses mains derrière la nuque. Le ciel était clair et la journée s'annonçait douce pour novembre. Il desserra un peu le nœud de son écharpe. Le temps était doux pour qu'il patiente ici. Il avait en effet prévu de retrouver Italie afin de se rendre ensemble, comme tous les ans, devant une statue particulièrement précieuse pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Prusse chérissait ce moment partagé uniquement entre eux deux. Italie était une personne pour qui il avait énormément d'affection. Il l'aimait sincèrement. Et il le lui avait déjà dit. Sur son blog, dans ses compositions personnelles, dans des conversations anodines… il n'avait jamais hésité à exprimer ses sentiments. Il avait tellement de temps devant lui désormais qu'il en profitait. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était jamais écouté.

Italie n'écoutait jamais ses déclarations.

C'est ce que Prusse en avait conclu après des décennies à lui courir après. Peut-être qu'il s'y prenait comme un pied mais il ne l'avait jamais conçu ainsi. Il était pertinemment convaincu que tout ce qu'il faisait était génial et sans faille. Pourtant, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'Italie ne répondrait jamais à ses sentiments. Pour une raison qu'il n'envisageait pas. Ou peut-être pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas envisage au fond de lui.

Prusse ramena une jambe sur l'autre et passa une main sur son visage pour faire disparaître toutes ces pensées. Il n'aimait pas avoir des idées négatives, alors il les chassait avant qu'elles ne s'imposent dans son esprit. Auquel cas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à acheter un pack de bière et noyer ses pensées, seul, quelque part où il ne croiserait personne.

- Ciao !

La voix d'Italie sortit Prusse de ses réflexions intérieures tout en ne manquant pas comme d'habitude de créer une sensation douce-amère en lui. Prusse sauta sur ses jambes et reprit son allure assurée, une main dans la poche avant de son jean.

- Hallo, Italie !

Italie avait les bras chargés d'un splendide bouquet de fleurs composé de crocus bleus, d'aster blanches, de gerberas et de quelques branches de romarin. Comme tous les ans, il prenait soin d'assembler des fleurs pour cette statue. A chaque fois, il prenait plaisir à décrire les plantes qu'il y avait mis ainsi que la raison de leur présence. Prusse écoutait d'une oreille distraite car, en soit, le sujet ne l'intéressait pas le moins de monde, mais il appréciait le son de la voix d'Italie et il goûtait chaque moment où il s'adressait à lui en particulier.

D'un commun accord silencieux, ils se mirent en route et traversèrent les allées bordées d'innombrables statues.

- Désolé, ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser Italie, je suis un peu en retard, je suis passé voir grand-père avant.

Tous les ans, Italie allait d'abord voir Rome, une statue immense, conquérante, toute en marbre et en dorure, rappelant sans gêne la grandeur et le prestige de l'ancien empire. Et Italie s'excusait toujours. Prusse haussa les épaules.

- T'inquiète ! Le super type que je suis venait juste de se poser.

Ils déambulèrent quelques minutes en silence avant que Prusse ne prenne la parole : il n'aimait pas le silence.

- Et comment va ton frère ? Toujours pas décider à se ramener ici ?

- Ah, ah ! Je crois qu'il fait semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire de grand-père. Mais même s'il ne vient pas ici, je pense qu'il a quand même une pensée pour lui. A tous les coups, je vais encore trouver une bouteille de limoncello vide dans la poubelle. Mais bon… je ne lui dirais rien, sinon je vais encore me faire gronder et Romano fait trop peur quand il s'énerve, ve…

- 'tain, je sais pas comment tu fais. Quand Allemagne pète un fusible, crois-moi qu'il a pas intérêt à me faire porter le chapeau. De toute façon, je suis trop grandiose pour qu'il s'oppose à moi.

- Allemagne peut s'énerver à ce point ? demanda Italie incrédule

Prusse ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face à l'expression totalement candide d'Italie. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si Allemagne était totalement calme face à l'Italien un peu maladroit. Une maladresse que Prusse trouvait mignonne. Ça aussi, il lui avait déjà dit mais Italie se contentait de sourire et d'attendre que la conversation se poursuive.

- Ouais, mais j'pense pas que tu l'ais déjà vu vraiment furax…

Un nouvel instant de silence. Prusse cherchait quelque chose à dire. Autre que « tu as des yeux magnifiques » car trop cul-cul la praline à son goût, « ça te dit de boire un verre avec moi ? » car trop prévisible, « veux-tu m'épouser ? » car peut-être un peu excessif même pour une personne aussi classe que lui… enfin, bref, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit surtout que leur petit promenade avait une destination pour le moins mélancolique.

Quel ne fut pas le soulagement pour Prusse lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la statue. Ils s'arrêtèrent et détaillèrent longuement ce jeune visage grave sculpté dans la pierre grise. Lui et Italie avaient longuement réfléchi au matériau lorsqu'ils avaient finalement décidé de fonder une statue pour lui. Cela ne remontait pas à si longtemps d'ailleurs…

La guerre austro-prussienne venait de s'achever et Prusse en était d'ailleurs sortie vainqueur. Son boss voulait unir les peuples germains sous l'aile du grand Prusse et celui-ci s'en enorgueillissait volontiers. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait accueilli la nouvelle nation qu'était la Confédération de l'Allemagne du Nord dans sa maison, Prusse avait paniqué. Cet enfant avait d'étranges similitudes avec son frère disparu. Tant et si bien que Prusse ne savait plus s'il s'agissait de cet être perdu ou s'il s'agissait bien d'une autre personne. Et jamais il n'avait pu savoir. Dans un premier temps, il avait toujours refusé de voir le jeune Allemagne, s'enfermant dans des campagnes lointaines et des beuveries interminables.

Italie qui venait d'achever son unification et qui avait combattu aux côtés de Prusse était un jour venu lui rendre visite. Il avait trouvé son compagnon d'armes assis entre deux créneaux sur le chemin de ronde, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'air hagard et complètement ivre, accompagné d'une bonne dizaine de bouteilles à ses pieds. Italie avait tenté de comprendre son mal-être et il fut bien le seul à avoir connu Prusse en larmes, détruits par les réminiscences de son passé, angoissé par l'avenir et s'accrochant comme un fou à sa grandeur présente. Italie avait pleuré avec lui, car lui aussi avait perdu un être cher et ce qu'évoquait Prusse faisait remonté en lui un sentiment de souffrance qu'il avait pourtant cru avoir enterré profondément. Ce fut peut-être le déclencheur révélateur pour Prusse de l'importance qu'Italie avait pour lu. Peut-être ses sentiments étaient-ils antérieurs, peut-être naquirent-ils à cette période, quoiqu'il en soit, après avoir passé l'après-midi entier bercé dans les bras de l'Italien débitant toutes les consolations même les plus niaises qu'il pouvait trouver, Prusse en était arrivé à cette conclusion : Italie occupait une place particulière.

Et pour clore cette journée intense en émotion, pour sceller un pacte tacite entre eux de ne jamais parler de cet épisode horriblement gênant pour le grand et fantastique Prusse, ils avaient tous les deux choisi de bâtir la statue. Un hommage, un souvenir, un calmant aussi. Un réceptacle pour pouvoir se décharger de cette affliction qui les rongeait secrètement tous les deux.

Prusse et Italie restèrent un long moment silencieux devant cette statue. Et pour une fois, Prusse aurait pu rester des heures durant sans prononcer un mot. Il était aux côtés d'Italie, face à ce frère disparu et il se serait presque senti bien. Il aurait aimé qu'Italie fasse un geste vers lui mais Prusse savait pertinemment qu'il ne ferait jamais un mouvement. Lorsqu'il jetait un coup d'œil vers lui, il apercevait le regard de l'Italien totalement aspiré par la statue et son expression de pierre. Italie n'avait d'yeux que pour le Saint-Empire disparu.

Italie sortit enfin de sa rêverie, surement emplie de ses souvenirs d'enfant, et désigna le bouquet de fleurs.

- Je vais peut-être les déposer.

- Sûr !

- Ce bouquet... il représente la profondeur de nos sentiments et l'espoir.

- T'es vraiment trop chou, Italie.

Italie ne dit rien et s'avança vers la statue aux pieds de laquelle il déposa les fleurs.

- Tu crois qu'il aimera ces fleurs ?

Tous les ans la même question. Prusse fit un pas vers Italie tout en observant la statue de cet adolescent martyre.

- J'en suis sûr. C'est toi qui les as choisies.

Italie esquissa un petit sourire timide.

- J'aimerais qu'il revienne.

Prusse passa un bras autour des épaules d'Italie, seul moment où il n'était pas repoussé. Italie se laissait même aller contre Prusse. Lequel était dans un état jubilatoire même s'il partageait les sentiments à l'égard de la nation disparue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en profiter au maximum et de resserrer son étreinte. Italie ne disait rien, toujours aussi perdu dans sa contemplation de l'effigie drapée dans une dignité éternelle.

- Ça s'trouve, il est endormi dans les catacombes d'un vieux château bavarois ! Ah ah !

Italie gloussa et donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Prusse qui mima la douleur et se plia en deux, faussement meurtri.

Et voilà, le contact était rompu. Jusqu'à l'année prochaine tout du moins. Prusse ne pouvait espérer plus et il le savait pertinemment.

Il se tourna vers la statue de Saint-Empire et, dans sa tête, lui raconta tout ce qu'il ressentait. Les deux mains enfoncés dans les poches de sa veste, il demeurait silencieux en apparence mais déversait toutes ses pensées les plus intimes. Chose qu'il ne faisait pas même dans ses supers journaux intimes. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour ses angoisses et ses doutes dedans. Alors il les confiait à ce frère avec qui il aurait voulu grandir.

Par deux fois, il avait perdu des êtres qui lui étaient chers. Par deux fois, il avait souffert de leur disparition. Prusse ne voulait plus jamais vivre ça. Il ne savait pas quand ce funeste sort l'attendrait, ni ce qu'il y aurait après, mais d'ici là, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour que les personnes actuelles qu'il avait envie de protéger le soit à jamais.

Se détourner de la statue de Saint-Empire était toujours une épreuve. Pour Prusse comme pour Italie. Ils n'avaient jamais envie de lui faire leurs adieux. Ils avaient le cœur lourd et coupable dès qu'ils avaient tourné le dos à la statue. Et c'est pourquoi ils le faisaient ensemble, se jetant une œillade. Un petit moment de complicité en plus que Prusse chérissait.

Ils finirent par s'éloigner, essayant de mettre de côtés pour une année encore la disparition de cette jeune nation.

Prusse expira. Ce passage devant la statue de Saint-Empire était toujours intense en émotions.

- Eh, Italie, tu veux prendre un verre avec la personne la plus géniallissime de la Terre ?

Finalement, il l'avait dit, cette proposition bateau.

- Ve… désolé, Prusse, mais France m'a déjà invité à déjeuner.

- Pas de soucis, j'me ramène chez lui et on se fera une bouffe à trois.

Italie lui offrit un franc sourire.

- Si France est d'accord, ce serait cool.

- Sûr que ce serait cool : j'serais là !

Italie partit dans un éclat de rire et Prusse l'observa.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil alors qu'il quittait le cimetière. Germanie et Saint-Empire n'était plus là, mais quelque part au fond de lui, Prusse portait en lui un brin d'espoir. Et ce qui maintenait en vie cette petite pousse, c'était bien la présence d'Allemagne et d'Italie.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plus et j'attends vos retours avec impatience ;)<p> 


End file.
